Concerns
by ChocoDrake
Summary: A young lurker is troubled and worried about herself and the future, but it seems someone is there to talk to about it.


Somewhere between fiction and reality, in a tiny corner of the universe, is a island floating above oblivion. On that island is a humongous three story Mansion made of stone that one could get lost in for days. The main lobby by far is the largest room in the Mansion. It was more like a cave than a room, the floors and walls paved with smooth stone, sapphires and emeralds, a large fountain in the center topped off the room.

In a quiet corner on a stone bench sat a young dragoness, her dark blue scales helped her blend into the low light of the room. She watched as people went to and fro with certain agendas for the day, she recognized a few; The Indecisive Bird, Ariza and SilverSilence. Sure she could've talked to any of them, but she was either too shy or simply didn't want to at the moment

She preferred to stay in her own little world, thinking to herself for hours on end. She came here everyday to see if anyone made a new story or something, but...after recent news she became concerned, worried even. Add that to her many other concerns and that made for a very troubled woman.

"Hey."

She tensed up, feeling someone putting their hand on her shoulder and sitting down next to her.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

She knew that voice anywhere. She sighed slumping her shoulders. "A lot of things are." She turned and smiled. "H-Hello, Jesse."

This is one of the male Jesses, the pale one, or number one she thinks, she isn't totally sure as she never played the game before. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. Of course he would ask that but it still shocked her.

"Wha! Me! Y-You wanna hear my problems?!" She stuttered, surprised and nervous. She wasn't used to talking to other people albeit fictional or not, especially about her problems.

She continued on stuttering until Jesse gave her a worried stare.

She took a deep breath and calmed herself. "I just- I mean, D-Don't you got anything else to do? Like getting ready for...season two," She said that last word hesitantly, grimacing.

"What's wrong with season two?" he asked narrowing his eyes in bemusement, "I thought you'd be excited for it?"

"Don't get me wrong I am, like everyone is, but I'm worried ya know. I mean who are we going to lose next, we've already lost Mag or Ellie and Reu-" She slapped her hands over her muzzle.

With wide eyes she took a risk and glanced at the brunet. He stared at her blankly and she turned away.

Thankfully, he decided it would be best for the both of them if he ignored that last part. "I- I never really thought about that."

"Sorry." She didn't know what else to say. "If it's any recollection I don't think your going to die anytime soon. I'm just worried about Lukas, Petra...Ivor. Any of your friends, really"

Jesse was lost in thought, rubbing his chin and the dragoness waited patiently for his response. She imagined he was picking an answer from one of those choice boxes in the game. Her lips twitched upward slightly at the thought.

"...Don't worry about it."

"Huh?"

"I won't leave anyone behind, I'll make sure of it," He said firmly, like he truly believed in what he was saying.

Smiling sadly she shook her head. "You can't save everyone. Both you and I know that our best isn't good enough sometimes."

"Well," Jesse sighed, looking a lot more crestfallen than usual, "at least if everything does go wrong, it will be...okay?" He seemed a little uncertain. "Besides we're getting a llama so we must be okay."

She snorted. "What's with this llama I've been hearing about?"

Jesse shrugged.

She broke into a giggle fit. She sounded like a little squeaky mouse and it was contagious as hell, he soon joined in as well.

When they both calmed down, Jesse was the first to speak. "I've seen you around before but you never talk to anyone, are you new? What's your name?"

"Darksnow, I'm one of my creator's characters, though I think I'm being influenced by her right now."

"Like possession?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't that bad?"

"Depends how you see it, and you're the one to talk you've been controlled by hundreds of people, Jesse."

"Oh..." He looked disturbed.

"We-I've been here for a month lurking around."

"What story were you going to make?"

"What?" The Auth-Darksnow blinked.

"You look like you want to say something but you never do."

She groaned covering her face with her hands. He was right.

"Nhhhhg! I always do this, I'm too shy to write about you guys. I'm afraid I won't do you justice."

"You know you can't mess me up, really I don't have a set personality."

"Yeah, but what about the others?"

"I don't think you'll get them wrong, even if you mess up a little no one is gonna hate you...Well, except for some people."

"Like Aiden?"

Jesse flashed his trademark grin.

Darksnow sighed contently. "I guess your right."

They both went quiet, silence reigned for several minutes.

"...So..." Jesse spoke up, "You ship me with Lukas?"

"Yeah, of course-WHAT!?"

"You do?" He said with a cheeky grin.

She buried her face into her hands. "Oh my god! Don't look at me!"

"She also ships Jetra," A woman's voice from behind the bench said.

Darksnow jumped in her seat. "AHHH, where did you come from?!"

Female Jesse, or Jess, chuckled moving to stand next to the bench, leaning her arm on the back of it. "Do you have trouble writing?" She asked.

Darksnow stared at her unsure. "...Yes...? Why are you asking?"

"Because I know someone that can help," She answered with a smile, Darksnow stared at her confused. "Lukas!" She shouted at the blond at the other side of the room, "I'd like you to meet someone!"

Darksnow blanched. She wasn't ready to talk to him yet!

But she did and she found out that she was, in fact, ready all along. They all chatted for awhile about writing, past experiences, shipping which she tried to avoid all the while her confidence grew and she got to know these characters.

When it was all said and done, they parted and she promised to talk more. When the Author left Darksnow to go back to her own canon, she didn't know if she would stay in the fandom but if there was something to be certain of was that she felt just a little better.

* * *

 **A/N This was mostly for myself to help get over my worries and confidence issues. Decided to post this because why not. If I do make more stories for this it will probably be a crossover with minecraft or one shots maybe. See ya.**


End file.
